Shattered
by Moun
Summary: Sus pieles carcomidas y la ceguedad en sus vistas, no eran obstáculo. Se dieron la mano y se besaron antes de morir como empezaron, juntos. !MicAgatha.


¡Hola, hola, chirigola! (?)

Bueno, bueno, aquí he vuelto por cinco minutos. Les dejó éste pequeño one-shot un poco dramático, la verdad. Es un InuYasha/Kagome, que pasará a ser propiedad mía y de MicAgatha, sí, sí, por que éste trabajito es para ella ;) Nena, sabes que te loveo, ¿no? Y que a mi, también me excitan tus rewiews calientes (?) Así que unas aclaraciones básicas y a leer. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja:<strong> InuYasha/Kagome.

**Advertencia:** Demasiado drama y mala suerte.

**Regalo para:** Solamente para MicAgatha, sí nena. A mí me gustó mi regalo de Navidades adelantado (?), así que espero que tu regalo de Navidad también te guste. ¡Te loveo,_ sessi_!

**Disclamier:** InuYasha, Kagome y blá, blá, blá no son míos. ¡Rumiko se olvido de regalarmelos! ¿Vale?

**Aviso para navegantes principiantes (?):** Chicos y chicas, autores y autoras, lectores y lectoras, la historias es mía ni tuya, ni suya, ni vuestra, es mía así que no la copies, ni la adaptes, ni digas que es tuya. Si no iré a tu casa y te patearé las pelotas, ¿okey, Makey?

* * *

><p><em>Sus pieles carcomidas y la ceguedad en sus vistas, no eran obstáculo. Se dieron la mano y se besaron antes de morir como empezaron, juntos. <em>

**Shattered**

_By Moun; para MicAgatha._

El rechazo, aquel sentimiento que carcome el alma y la corrompe sin importar qué. Ése sentimiento, era el que Kagome vivía en su piel. InuYasha, de nuevo, la había rechazado. Esta vez de manera brusca y agresiva, cosa extraña en él y, a parte, cosa que había disgustado aún más a la miko del futuro.

Aunque él no lo supiera, por que, InuYasha, creía haber hecho bien al alejar a Kagome de su lado. Él debía estar con Kikyô, revivir el amor que en el pasado no habían podido tener y, por último, dar aquella felicidad que la no―muerta quería. Cuando aferró el cuerpo de Kikyô más al suyo, recordó aquella promesa que se había hecho con Kagome. Aquella _inocente_ promesa.

―_¿Sabes cuál es el sueño que nunca conseguí cumplir? ―la pregunta había cogido desprevenido a InuYasha. _

_El hanyô frunció el ceño sin entender nada._

―_¿De qué hablas?_

_Kagome rió suavemente haciendo que InuYasha se sonrojará. ¡Kami―sama, debía irse de allí, si no, Kagome, le sacaría los colores! La miró de reojo y sonrió de lado, era tan hermosa y tan suya. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que Kagome había estado rechazando a hombres que se le declaraban. Y todo eso solo por él, por que ella le amaba y él también, pero a diferencia de ella, él lo hacía a escondidas de todos. _

―_Si, ¿nunca has tenido un sueño imposible? ¡Sí, hombre! Ése que crees que es imposible, pero siempre pueden cumplirse ―intentó explicarle al chico perro._

_El estar contigo es un sueño imposible para mi, pensó él apretando los dientes._

―_Y, ¿cuál es ese sueño imposible para ti? ―preguntó con cierta curiosidad el muchacho._

_Kagome le miró fijamente y con los ojos abiertos. _

―_¿El mío? ―preguntó sorprendida. Nunca creyó que InuYasha le interesarán sus seuños imposibles, la verdad―. El perderme en el país de las maravillas, contigo. _

Al final, no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho.

―_Entonces, cuando todo acabé iremos juntos ―le prometió él con una sonrisa. _

_Kagome sonrió feliz con él. _

Y él, sin saber que la felicidad que le daba a Kikyô, se la quitaba a la azabache de manera egoísta.

Aunque, era ya demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Por que no sabían que pronto, sus caminos se iban a descarrilar de forma brusca.

…

Kagome, tembló de pies a cabeza.

Sabía claramente que ella era la que menos protección tenía. Kôga había sido herido gravemente en su pierna, arrebatando así, los fragmentos que traía con él. Se encontraba frustrada y los ruegos de que no hiciera nada temerario de Kôga, le hacían temer aún más de su enemigo.

Y él pareció entenderlo.

InuYasha protegería a Kikyô, Miroku a Sango y Kirara y Shippô mutuamente. Ella, no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar, lo tenía tan claro desde hacía tantos meses, pensó con lástima. Se sentía humillada y rota, cosa que se había hecho tan normal en su monótona vida. Ya no le molestaba tanto como antes, ahora, se sentía y veía como una muñeca vieja de trapo.

Una muñeca masoquista.

Elevó su mirada a su enemigo y observó el panorama. El abrupto bosque lleno de vegetación, había desaparecido para dar la bienvenida a un escabroso bosque un tanto tenebroso. El enemigo contorneó sus ojos y le sonrió. En ese momento, Kagome, tragó duro el golpe iría a por ella.

O no.

InuYasha se apartó de Kikyô para dar el golpe de gracia y Naraku lo aprovechó. El tentáculo se dirigió hacía la no―muerta y en ese instante, en ese preciso segundo, Kagome, la alcanzó soltando un quejido de dolor.

El llamado de InuYasha a la fría miko, murió al no verla a ella herida. Si no a _ella_.

Sango soltó un suspiró frustrado y después una risa sarcástica, sin creerse el panorama delante de ella. Miroku dejó caer su tan preciado bastón dorado y Shippô gritó el nombre de la azabache.

Kikyô, abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía _ella _allí? En ese instante, vio la cara de dolor de la miko decorada por una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Podrías cuidarlo por mí? ―fue la clara y última petición de ella. Kikyô lo entendió a la perfección de quien se refería. No era Shippô, ni Kôga, ni Sango. Era él, InuYasha y aunque le hubiera roto el corazón por su culpa, ella seguía mirando por él y su felicidad. Kikyô asintió―. Gracias.

Lentamente, el cuerpo de Kagome cayó hacía atrás. La sangre se instaló en un gran charco debajo de ella y salpicó el traje de la miko. El dolor se volvió poco a poco, más punzante y doloroso. Todo eso, se veía ilustrado en el rostro de la miko y a pesar de todo, ésta trataba de dibujar una sonrisa.

Asustada y con gran temor, vio el rostro de Naraku sonreír de forma amplia y malévola. Sabía que ese era su final. Aquel final que llega a cada humano por igual, pero de diferentes formas. A ella le había tocado aquella forma llena de sufrimiento y dolor, los cuales se mezclaban y la remataban de forma fuerte y brutal.

Una de las extremidades del demonio, se alargó desde un costado. Ésa era el tentáculo que la remataría, antes que eso pasará, cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. No quería ni podía observar como el tentáculo se acercaba a ella y desgarraba su pecho o estómago de un golpe. No podía.

Un grito seguido de un golpe seco la alarmó. Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron y la giraron ciento ochenta grados, sin razón. Y abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquel plateado cabello que tanto amaba.

Antes de que el tentáculo impactará en ella, InuYasha, apartó a Kikyô de la espalda de Kagome. Ésta, había chocado contra uno de los árboles tumbados. De ahí había provenido el seco golpe que había alarmado a Kagome, quién, con dolor y pesadez, suspiró.

―¿Qué coño haces? ―fue la pregunta brusca y molesta de la miko―. La había salvado para que estuvieraís juntos, no para que tú murieras.

InuYasha, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, abrazó a la miko entre sus brazos.

―Yo no la quería a ella.

―Me rechazaste ―contraatacó la azabache, recordando el dolor vivido hacía más de dos semanas―. Me gritaste que no era nada para ti.

InuYasha emitió un quejido de dolor y Kagome, se alarmó asustada.

―Lo hice para que te apartarás del grupo y te fueras. Así estarías a salvo de _esto ―_el sarcasmo del hanyô se hizo notar. Kagome sonrió dolorosamente―. Te quería apartar de la muerte y tú, te metes en la boca del lobo, _estúpida _―insulto con cierto amor y ternura en su tono.

―Me interpusé por tu felicidad con _ella_, nada más ―explicó. Kagome bajó la mirada al vientre del hanyô. Su herida a diferencia de la suya, era bastante pequeña―. Puedes salvarte, tu herida no es…

InuYasha negó con la cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a no responder y eso, le preocupaba bastante. Estaban cayendo hacía atrás y eso no era nada bueno ya que, atrás de ellos, se encontraba un gran río de ácido. Si caían dolería bastante, tanto para él como para ella.

A él no le importaba morir sufriendo. Lo que le importaba era Kagome, su cuerpo débil y frágil no aguantaría a tal acidez y dolor. Moriría al momento de entrar en contacto con el río. Y él, no soportaría verla morir, eso no. ¡No podría verla morir a ella, no!

―Esta llena de ponzoña y ésta, está empezando a entrar en contacto con la sangre ―interrumpió él con gesto negativo―. Pronto moriré yo también.

―Quiero morir contigo ―pidió ella con un deje de sufrimiento―, no me sueltes, por favor.

―No lo haré ―prometió con seriedad y seguridad en su voz―. Acabaremos como empezamos, juntos, como siempre hemos estado.

Kagome rió con dificultad.

―Juntos, siempre.

Y sus cuerpos cayeron hacía atrás, con más certeza hacía el río. Se aferraron más el uno al otro. InuYasha suspiró el nombre de la chica y después, aquellas dos palabras que ella tanto había querido escuchar de él. Un te amo, que pareció interminable.

Ella sonrió y suspiró también su nombre. Después al igual que él respondió aquel te amo, con otro igual. InuYasha la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió, Kagome le correspondió la sonrisa.

Y, como pudieron, sus labios se fundieron en uno solo, mientras, sus cuerpos, caían con pesadez por el acantilado.

Kikyô gritó el nombre de su amado y Miroku, Sango y los demás, con un desgarrador gritó de llamado los llamarón a ambos. Sango, se aferró al pecho masculino y lloró desconsoladamente. Pero, aunque el dolor de la pérdida no se iría por días o por años, sabía que habían muerto juntos, sabía que se habían declarado y qué, por fin, podrían descansar juntos y en paz. Como ellos lo merecían.

Y por última vez, los dos amados escucharon los gritos de dolor de sus compañeros. Se sintieron nostálgicos al no poder tranquilizarlos de su bien estar, pero, sabían que ellos ya habrían entendido que hacía escasos segundos, ya habían alcanzado la felicidad, juntos.

Cuando impactaron con fuerza contra el agua, Kagome dejó ir un suspiro de dolor, ¡cómo ardía aquel maldito ácido! La mano que sujetaba la suya, se apretó más a ella.

Ella le miró a él y él a ella.

Se miraron fijamente e intentaron sonreír hasta que Kagome cerró los ojos, _para siempre_. InuYasha, quien se encontraba aún consciente, arrastró el cuerpo femenino hasta él, abrazándolo fuertemente y, seguidamente, él también cerró los ojos.

A pesar de que sus pieles estuvieran carcomidas y la ceguedad les nublará la vista, no les importaba. Por que, por fin, podrían estar tranquilos y juntos en aquel interminable paraíso al que llamaban eternidad.

* * *

><p>Bueno, <em>sessi<em>, aquí tienes tu ragalito de Navidad. Gracias por todo y tu _amour._ :D

Espero que les gustará a todos y ya saben un rewiew y un favoritos son nuestro sueldo. ¡Sean generosos! ;)

Se les quiere mucho.

**MM.**


End file.
